pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Otis Rush
Otis Rush (born April 29, 1935) is a blues guitarist and singer. His distinctive guitar style features a slow-burning sound and long bent notes. With qualities similar to the styles of Magic Sam and Buddy Guy, his sound became known as West Side Chicago blues and was an influence on many musicians, including Michael Bloomfield, Peter Green and Eric Clapton. Rush is left-handed and, unlike many other left-handed guitarists, plays a left-handed instrument strung upside-down, with the low E string at the bottom. He has played often with the little finger of his pick hand curled under the low E for positioning. It is widely believed that this contributes to his distinctive sound. He has a wide-ranging, powerful tenor voice.1 Contents 1 Career 2 Discography 2.1 Original albums 2.2 Compilation albums 2.3 Singles 2.4 DVDs 3 References 4 External links Career After moving to Chicago, Illinois, in 1948,2 Rush made a name for himself playing in blues clubs on the South Side and the West Side. From 1956 to 1958, he recorded for Cobra Records and released eight singles, some featuring Ike Turner or Jody Williams on guitar.1 His first single, "I Can't Quit You Baby", in 1956 reached No. 6 on the Billboard R&B chart.2 During his tenure with Cobra, he recorded some of his well-known songs, such as "Double Trouble" and "All Your Love (I Miss Loving)."3 After Cobra Records went bankrupt in 1959, Rush landed a recording contract with Chess in 1960.1 He recorded eight tracks for the label, four of which were released on two singles that year. Six tracks, including the two singles, were later included on the album Door to Door in 1969, a compilation also featuring Chess recordings by Albert King. Rush went into the studio for Duke Records in 1962, but only one single, "Homework" backed with "I Have to Laugh", was issued by the label.4 It was also released in Great Britain as Vocalion VP9260 in 1963. In 1965, he recorded for Vanguard; these recordings are included on the label's compilation album Chicago/The Blues/Today! Vol. 2. In the 1960s, Rush began playing in other cities in the U.S. and also performed in Europe, notably with the American Folk Blues Festival. In 1969, his album Mourning in the Morning was released by Cotillion Records. Recorded at the FAME Studios in Muscle Shoals, Alabama, the album was produced by Michael Bloomfield and Nick Gravenites (then of Electric Flag). The sound incorporated soul and rock, a new direction for Rush. In 1971, Rush recorded the album Right Place, Wrong Time in San Francisco for Capitol Records, but Capitol did not release it. The album was finally issued in 1976, when Rush purchased the master from Capitol and had it released by P-Vine Records in Japan. Bullfrog Records released it in the U.S. soon after.1 The album has since gained a reputation as one of his best works .56 In the 1970s, he also released some albums for Delmark Records and for Sonet Records in Europe, but by the end of the decade he stopped performing and recording.1 Rush performing in 2002 Rush made a comeback in 1985 making a U.S. tour and releasing the live album Tops, recorded at the San Francisco Blues Festival. In 1994, he released Ain't Enough Comin' In, his first studio album in 16 years.13 Any Place I'm Goin' followed in 1998, and he earned his first Grammy Award for Best Traditional Blues Album in 1999. He has not recorded a new studio album since 1998 but has continued to tour and perform. In 2002, he was featured on the Bo Diddley tribute album Hey Bo Diddley – A Tribute!, performing the song "I'm a Man", produced by Carla Olson. Rush suffered a stroke in 2004, which has prevented him from performing. In 2006, his album Live...and in Concert from San Francisco, a live recording from 1999, was released by Blues Express Records1 Video footage of the same show was released on the DVD Live Part 1 in 2003. Rush has two daughters and two sons from a previous marriage and two daughters from his second marriage, Lena and Sophia. Discography Mississippi Blues Trail marker in Philadelphia, Mississippi Original albumsedit 1969 Mourning in the Morning (Cotillion) 1974 Screamin' and Cryin' (Black & Blue) 1975 Cold Day in Hell (Delmark) 1976 So Many Roads (Delmark) 1976 Right Place, Wrong Time (Bullfrog) 1978 Troubles Troubles (Sonet) 1988 Tops (Blind Pig) 1989 Blues Interaction – Live in Japan 1986 (P-Vine) 1991 Lost in the Blues (Alligator Records ALCD4797) 1993 Live in Europe (Evidence Music ECD 26034-2) 1994 Ain't Enough Comin' In (This Way Up) 1998 Any Place I'm Going (House of Blues) 2006 Live...and in Concert from San Francisco (Blues Express) 2009 Chicago Blues Festival 2001 (P-Vine) Compilation albums 1969 Door to Door (Chess) (coupled with Albert King) 1989 I Can't Quit You Baby – The Cobra Sessions 1956–1958 (P-Vine) 2000 Good 'Uns – The Classic Cobra Recordings 1956–1958 (Westside) 2000 The Essential Otis Rush – The Classic Cobra Recordings 1956–1958 (Fuel Records 2000) 2002 Blue on Blues – Buddy Guy & Otis Rush (Fuel 2000) 2005 All Your Love I Miss Loving – Live at the Wise Fools Pub, Chicago (Delmark) 2006 Live at Montreux 1986 (Eagle Rock Entertainment) (Joint performance with Eric Clapton and Luther Allison) 2006 Blues Giants. The Essential Songbook – Various artists, compiled by The Professor Singles 1956 "I Can't Quit You Baby" / "Sit Down Baby" (Cobra 5000) 1956 "My Love Will Never Die" / "Violent Love" (Cobra 5005) 1957 "Groaning the Blues" / "If You Were Mine" (Cobra 5010) 1957 "Jump Sister Bessie" / "Love That Woman" (Cobra 5015) 1957 "She's a Good 'Un" / "Three Times a Fool" (Cobra 5023) 1958 "Checking on My Baby" / "It Takes Time" (Cobra 5027) 1958 "Double Trouble" / "Keep On Loving Me Baby" (Cobra 5030) 1958 "All Your Love (I Miss Loving)" / "My Baby's a Good 'Un" (Cobra 5032) 1960 "So Many Roads So Many Trains" / "I'm Satisfied" (Chess 1751) 1960 "You Know My Love" / "I Can't Stop Baby" (Chess 1775) 1962 "Homework" / "I Have to Laugh" (Duke 356) 1969 "Gambler's Blues" / "You're Killing My Love" (Cotillion 44032) DVDs 2003 Live Part One (Blues Express) 2006 Live at Montreux 1986 (Eagle Rock Entertainment) References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Bill Dahl (1934-04-29). "Otis Rush | Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved 2015-05-21. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Joel Whitburn's Top R&B Singles 1942–1988 (Record Research) 3.^ Jump up to: a b Russell, Tony (1997). The Blues: From Robert Johnson to Robert Cray. Dubai: Carlton Books. p. 164. ISBN 1-85868-255-X. 4.Jump up ^ "Otis Rush: Duke-Peacock Blues" (in Japanese). Members.jcom.home.ne.jp. Retrieved 2015-05-21. 5.Jump up ^ Eugene Chadbourne. "Right Place, Wrong Time – Otis Rush | Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 2015-05-21. 6.Jump up ^ "Otis Rush: Right Place, Wrong Time: Music". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2015-05-21. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Otis Rush. Official website Biography at Blind Pig Records website Otis Rush Disk Guide (Japanese) In-depth article on Essential Collection: The Complete Cobra Recordings 1956–1958 Otis Rush at AllMusic Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:Chicago blues musicians Category:Electric blues musicians Category:Singers from Mississippi Category:African-American musicians Category:American blues singers Category:American blues guitarists Category:Blues Hall of Fame inductees Category:Singers from Chicago, Illinois Category:People from Neshoba County, Mississippi Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Chess Records artists Category:Duke Records artists Category:Vanguard Records artists Category:Delmark Records artists Category:Blues musicians from Mississippi